A drum type washing machine that has a dry function of drying clothes is known. In this washing machine, clothes in a drum are washed through rotation of the drum, the clothes are spin-dried through rotation of the drum, and the clothes are dried through supplying of hot air into the drum and rotation of the drum. Note that PTL 1 discloses an example of a drum type washing machine.
A plurality of items of clothes, which are subjected to washing, spin-drying, and drying by the washing machine described above, may be intertwined with each other during processes thereof. In this case, a user needs to separate a plurality of individual items of clothes before folding the clothes. This increases a burden of work related to laundry. Note that, here, such problems in the drum type washing machine is examined; however, the same problems also arise in a washing machine other than the drum type washing machine such as a vertical type washing machine.